Daisuki No Aneki
by FutagoTwin
Summary: What if Mirajane died instead of Lisanna two years ago? What changes would be made? What would happen to the guild with one of their strongest gone? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. The Lost One

**Ok, had this idea for quite a long time so writing it today. Enjoy!**

"So this is Fairy Tail! So cool!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the guild. She drew a deep breath as Natsu pulled her in.

"I made it! It's Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed to herself as she looked at the different members of the guild doing their own things. But Natsu and a guy named Gray started fighting and immediately chaos ensued. Soon enough, Lucy got tired of the chaos.

"Is there no one normal in Fairy Tail?" She said to nobody.

"Oh, are you a newcomer?" Lucy turned to see a girl with white hair that reached to right above her chest and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah, yes! I'm Lucy and I want to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy stood up quickly and bowed.

"I see. You should let Master know when he returns. I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you." Lisanna smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Lisanna!" Lucy smiled. _Finally, someone normal!_

"Natsu, stop fighting already!" Lisanna scolded.

"But, Lisanna…"

"No buts! If you keep acting all high and mighty like that, no girl will fall for you!" Natsu stopped but went to a corner and sulked.

"Lisanna, where's my fish?" Happy flew over to her.

"It's at the counter, Happy." He immediately flew over but got stopped when Lisanna fake-coughed.

"Happy, are you forgetting something?" Happy flew back to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Lisanna! You're the best!"

"You're welcome, Happy." Makarov immediately put a stop to the fights while Lisanna led Lucy to the table where she got Fairy Tail's mark stamped on her right hand.

"Look, look, Natsu! I got my mark!" Lucy felt really excited.

"Ah, good for you, Luigi." Natsu muttered, still sulking.

"It's Lucy!"

"Come on, Natsu, stop sulking. I'll go cook something for you, ok?"

"Alright! You're the best, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned as he immediately ran to the kitchen with Lisanna laughing behind him.

"Instant recovery?!" Lucy's eyes bulged out. After the guild introduced themselves to Lucy, they went back to their daily routine: doing whatever they want to do. _I'm still a rookie but Fairy Tail is the best!_ They had just returned from finding Macao when terrible news reached their ears. Loki ran out of the guild after hearing that Lucy was a Stellar Spirit mage.

"Don't mind him. Loki can't stand Stellar Spirit mages. It's rumoured that he had a bad experience with one." Lisanna explained. It wasn't long before Loki returned with the terrible news.

"This is bad! Erza's back!" Everyone immediately prepared themselves mentally and fell silent when the door opened to reveal a girl walking in with a giant horn from some giant monster. She then reprimanded the guild before asking Natsu and Gray to assist her in a quest. After they defeated Lullaby and did some destroying in the process, they returned to the guild, only to fall asleep from Mystogan's magic. When they woke up, Laxus mocked them for not being able to stay awake to see how Mystogan looked like. But when Natsu tried to go up to the second floor to fight Laxus, Makarov punched and stopped him.

"Why shouldn't we go up to the second floor?" Lucy asked.

"That's because the second floor has quests so difficult that the slightest mistake would mean death, S-ranked quests."

"S-ranked quest?" Lisanna nodded.

"Only the strongest mages can take on those quests with Master's permission. Going on them requires the presence of an S-class mage. Including Mystogan, Laxus and Erza, only five of us can take on those quests. Well, it's four now, actually." Suddenly, just by Lisanna's statement, everyone's smiles disappeared. Lucy decided not to ask about it.

"So S-class mages are the strongest." Lisanna nodded. That night, Natsu and Happy stole an S-ranked quest and got Lucy to join them by telling her the reward. Naturally, they got scolded and punished by Erza and Makarov when they returned and the reward money was used to repair whatever damage done during the quest.

"Ah!" Lucy fell down, books tumbling after her.

"I'm sorry!" Lisanna just smiled.

"It's ok, be careful. There are a lot of books here after all." Lucy was picking up the books when a picture flew out of one book.

"Lisanna, what's this?" Lisanna smile fondly at the picture.

"That's… That's a picture Reedus drew when Happy was born. Back then, Natsu and Gray would fight."

"So…no difference from now?"

"Yup, but there was another pair."

_**Flashback**_

"Die, Erza!"

"I'll make you cry, Mirajane!"

_**Pause Flashback**_

"Eh?! She actually dared to fight with Erza?!" Lisanna chuckled.

"Yes, and their strength are actually on equal terms."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup. The guild feared them too, even Master."

"Wow."

_**Continue Flashback**_

"You cranky bastard!" Mirajane kicked Erza.

"You midriff showing bastard!" Erza punched Mirajane.

"You prickly woman!"

"You bony woman!"

"Fatty!"

"Four Eyes!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Woah, she sounds like quite an interesting character. Hm? Wait, but I didn't see her just now?" Lisanna's smile turned sad.

"That's because…"

"She's dead. She died two years ago, on an S-Class Quest." Lucy looked up and saw Erza leaning against the door frame with a sad smile on her face.

"She and I were rivals. We may have hated each other, fought a lot with each other, but the truth is we shared a bond stronger than any other. Even now, I kinda miss her and the fights we used to have together. Oh, nevermind me, I should go now and stop distracting you two. Lisanna can tell you the rest of the story." Erza said before walking off.

"Should I continue?" Lucy turned her attention back to Lisanna.

"Yes please!" Lisanna chuckled softly.

"And then…" In the same night, Lisanna tossed and turned in bed as the image of a girl who looked like her appeared in her mind, smiling with her hands on her hips. The girl had Lisanna's white hair, with a large strand covering her forehead freely and had most of her hair tied, in a high, large ponytail reaching to her waist, on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. She wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she obviously had, as seen from her pose. (She was wearing what she wore when she fought the Beast with Elfman and Lisanna.)

**Ok, I know, I skipped a lot (and made Lisanna's hair a little longer) but I was lazy and couldn't be bothered to describe the events in detail so this chapter is rather short but please review!**


	2. Missing Her

**Ok, it's the weekend! So I have more time to type! This is probably going to be a longer chapter full of flashbacks to make up for the extremely short first chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Btw, for those of you who don't know, the title roughly translates to 'Beloved (Older) Sister'.**

"Natsu, I hate you!"

"Like I care!" Happy flew away crying.

"Don't you have to go after him? He was crying." Lucy asked. Natsu looked away.

"Let him cry! Why should I go after him?"

"Ok, but don't come crying later!" Lucy shrugged.

"_Ok, but don't come crying later!"_ Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Mind your own business." His voice was so dark that it scared Lucy. He walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked no one. Natsu was standing on a cliff looking out into the sea. Someone's eyes were that colour. Someone whom he remembered clearly.

_**Flashback**_

The guild's doors slammed open with a loud bang, startling a certain white-haired mage who was enjoying the silence in the guild since everyone had left for a little fun. She jumped slightly and turned towards Natsu, who had just entered noisily.

"I hate that Happy! I'm never going to talk to him again!" He just stomped around, shouting everything bad about Happy.

"Ok, spill it. What happened?"

"It's none of your business, Mirajane!" He sat down on the floor and sulked a little while Mirajane waited. He soon calmed down and told her about them catching fish, Happy claiming the fish he caught as his own, Happy wanting to eat the fish raw while he wanted to cook the fish and then they quarrelled which ended up with Happy flying off, upset.

"You see? Happy's the worst! He's in the wrong and he said that I was the one in the wrong!" He stared seething again.

"I think both of you are wrong." He looked up from where he was sitting on the ground to Mirajane who was sitting on the table beside him.

"Sure, Happy was mostly at fault but that doesn't mean that you don't share some of that fault. For example, Happy shouldn't have claimed the fish you caught as his own but you shouldn't have screamed at him for that. Instead, you should have told him that you would both share. And Happy was wrong for saying that he wanted the fish raw. He should have understood that we humans don't eat many things raw. But on the other hand, you should have explained to him. You know Happy is still young and he hasn't been around humans long enough to understand them." Natsu looked away.

"Even so, Happy is still wrong!"

"You should talk to him. Explain everything for him to understand and apologise to him."

"Why should I apologise? Happy's in the wrong! He should apologise, not me!"

"Ok, but don't come crying later!"

"I won't!" Natsu stormed out of the guild.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Natsu sat down on the ground. He and the guild won't admit it, but they really do miss her dearly, even though she was the biggest bully in the guild. Even so, he had to admit, she was also pretty much the mother of the guild. She would listen to their problems and give them advice. She even saved Cana once from street thugs. She protected the guild many times and treasured them as a family. He still remembered when she first joined the guild.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Gramps! Are they new members?" Natsu ran over excitedly.

"Yes, they are. This is Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. Treat them well, ok?" Makarov said.

"You bet! I'm Natsu!" Lisanna and Elfman returned the welcome with a smile but Mirajane just stayed silent with her hood on and walked off.

"What's with her?" Natsu sulked.

"Forgive her. She's been through a lot." Makarov said. The guild immediately started to get along with Elfman and Lisanna but not so much with Mirajane since she doesn't talk or smile and had her hood on at all times.

"Hey, Lisanna, is your sister always like that?" Lisanna smiled sadly.

"Mira-nee's really kind. She took care of us after our parents died. She even helped our village by killing the demon that has been causing trouble in the church. But…"

"Nee-chan got possessed by the demon. Her arm… The villagers thought that she was possessed by the demon and started to shout at us every day, wanting us to get out of the village and not harm them or they will kill her."

"Mira-nee didn't want us to get hurt. We only stayed for two days or so as a shut-in before leaving to find some safe place. We travelled for a long time, living in the streets. Mira-nee would steal food for us every day and sometimes, she got hurt while doing so. Then we finally reached here."

"Master said that Nee-chan wasn't possessed by the demon but instead, gained the demon's power. But I'm sure Nee-chan still thinks that she isn't human."

"Could it be Take Over Magic?" Levy asked.

"That's what Master said." Lisanna nodded.

"I see…" A month later, Erza walked to Mirajane who was sitting on the floor.

"I heard about you, Mirajane. You seem to be pretty strong. So, did you get used to the guild?" Mirajane remained silent and walked away.

"Hey." Erza wanted to ask her where she was going when two other guild members spoke.

"Leave her be. She won't talk nor smile."

"She always has a scary face. On the other hand, her brother and sister are perfectly integrated." No matter how hard she tried, Erza can't seem to get Mirajane's past out of her head. Mirajane walked in the dark streets of Magnolia, further away from Fairy Tail. She looked at her demon hand.

"Magic. Demons." She held her arm under her cloak.

"I don't want this power. It's horrible." She said to herself as she remembered the villagers' words.

"_Get out! Possessed! Your family is cursed!" I'm not…a human anymore…_ She looked back at Fairy Tail. _It's a nice guild. I can safely leave them here. I'll just…leave this town. Goodbye, Elfman, Lisanna. I'm sorry…_ As she walked away slowly, footsteps reached her ears.

"Mira-nee!" She turned around to see Lisanna and Elfman running towards her.

"Look!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"You'll be surprised!" Both of them looked excited about something.

"Here!" There was a little smoke.

"Animal Soul, Cat!"

"Beast Soul, Bear! Only my hand."

"We learnt this!"

"Eh?!" To say that Mirajane was shocked was an understatement. She was more than just shocked.

"It's the same as your magic." Lisanna smiled.

"I can only do it with my hands though." Mirajane was speechless.

"You always look lonely…" Lisanna said.

"Now you're not alone anymore." Elfman said.

"You…" Mirajane couldn't form words.

"We're always together." Lisanna said.

"Our magic is the same too!" Elfman grinned.

"Wah! Uh? Uh?" Lisanna turned into a cute little pig.

"I can't use it properly…" Lisanna said.

"Waah, me too!" Elfman cried out as his arm turned into a giraffe's arm.

"Heh…" Mirajane's lips jutted out slightly, tempted to laugh at her siblings.

"How can you work for the guild with this magic?" Tears streamed down her face as she wiped them away with her demon arm.

"Like you protected us with your power…we'll protect you with ours." Elfman said. _I thought…I didn't want this power…_

"Mira-nee! Let's go back to our home!" She smiled and nodded, all three of them returning to the guild together.

"Oh, Mirajane! I was worried when you were nowhere to be seen. What happened?" Makarov asked upon seeing her tears that had formed at his words. The guild fell silent.

"Master…" For the first time, the guild heard her speak. They gasped when she used her demon hand to wipe away her tears. She had waited for the shouts again. It never came.

"Wow, that's so cool, Mirajane!"

"No wonder you're so strong!"

"So that's Take Over Magic… Awesome!" She was shocked. What's wrong with this guild? Why didn't they shun her like the villagers did?

"Something on your mind, Mirajane? Don't keep it to yourself. You can tell me anytime if you have any problems." Tears continued to slide down her cheeks as the guild fell silent once again.

"Master… Why do you worry about me so much? Why didn't the guild shun me? I'm not even human. I'm just a demon who shouldn't exist in this world." Before Master could speak, Natsu shouted.

"Why should we? You're just like us, a human who can do magic. I like your magic! It looks so cool!" Mirajane looked at him in surprise as he spoke.

"Where in the world will you find a parent who doesn't worry about their children? Where will you find a parent who will not ask their children what is wrong when they see them crying?" Mirajane turned back to Master when he spoke.

"And where will you find a parent who calls their children a demon? Nowhere. This is where you belong now and we're your family too. Not a single one of us are demons. All of us are humans. We shun no one in Fairy Tail. We protect each other. We help each other. We share our happiness and our sorrow. That's what makes a family." He placed his hand on Mirajane's head.

"Cry if you want. Let it all out. Don't hold them in anymore. Let us share some of your sorrow too." Mirajane couldn't but start crying. She let her tears flow freely and the guild felt her sorrow. Some even started crying with her. _I thought I didn't want this power. But… if it would protect my precious family, then I will gladly accept it. For them…I would do anything. I would even give up my life for them. The first people to ever accept me…my power…and the demon inside me…I'll be the one to protect them!_ It's been a month since then. Mirajane was a big bully who bullied them and fought with Erza every day. She learnt how to control her powers and even gained a new power, Demon Halphas, on a quest. She even learnt to control Satan Soul's other form, Satan Soul Sitri. Take Over wasn't her only magic as she had learnt Transformation Magic, Darkness Magic, Lightning Magic, Sleep Magic and Water Magic as well.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"She really changed after crying." Natsu chuckled to himself. He knew too, that because of that incident when she first joined the guild, Makarov treated her specially, just like how he treated Erza.

_**Flashback**_

Mirajane took a quest off the board. Master trusted her and Erza to take care of Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Gray and Natsu, who were bored and wanted to go with her. It turns out, the quest was from her village. They stood outside the village, hesitant to enter.

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna and Elfman looked worriedly at their sister.

"Are you sure about this, Mirajane?" Cana asked.

"So this is Mirajane's village." Levy looked at the village.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." They entered the village.

"This is Fairy Tail? It's just a bunch of kids. How will children be able to help us?" One of the villagers scorned at them.

"We're very strong! Don't look down on us!" Natsu said.

"There's a really scary beast that kidnaps children in the forest. It had already taken half of the children in the village. Are you sure you'll be able to defeat it?" Another villager said.

"Of course." Gray said.

"Ok then… Hold on, those three behind you…" The villagers turned their attention to the Strauss siblings.

"It's the cursed people! Why are they with you? You're not Fairy Tail! You're back to kill us for revenge! You're just like them! Cursed! Possessed! Get out of our village!" Mirajane gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. It was just like back then…

"Excuse me. I believe we have a misunderstanding here. We are Fairy Tail. Those three you called cursed and possessed are our family and we rather you not insult our family. I think you might want to consider not doing that too, for you asked us for help and we are here to provide you that help. We could easily leave anytime and you will have to deal with that beast yourself." Erza said.

"I don't care what you do to me but lay a single hair on my family and you're toast." Mirajane glared at them.

"Let's go." Levy said, her eyes clearly said that she was upset at their attitude and behaviour.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be around them any longer than this." Cana was also clearly disgusted at them.

"Let's just get this quest done with and leave." Natsu said, angry at them.

"I agree with the torch for once." Gray, equally angry at the villagers, said. The 8 children then left for the forest to claim the children of the same village that had scorned at them back. The villagers just watched silently as the group left.

"You should be ashamed. Even such young children know when you have crossed the line or not. You should have learnt last year when you chased the very same children who had helped us away. Yet you clearly haven't learnt anything at all. I'm rather surprised that they were even willing to come back and help us after the way you all treated them." The village chief said to them disapprovingly.

"Chief…" The villagers couldn't help but feel guilty. It didn't take long to find the beast since it is naturally drawn to children so that it could take them to be its meal. The villagers watched as the 8 children fought.

"Requip!" Erza requipped her Black Wing Armor with a type of Requip Magic known as The Knight. Cana used her Card Magic, Levy used her Solid Script, a type of Letter Magic, Gray used his Ice Magic and Natsu used his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It was the Strauss siblings turn.

"Take Over, Animal Soul!"

"Take Over, Beast Soul!"

"Take Over, Satan Soul!" The villagers were awed at their magic.

"To think that they weren't the only ones with that sort of power…" Within minutes, the beast was defeated and the children were rescued and returned to their parents.

"Wait." The children were about to leave when they were stopped by the villagers. They turned around to see the villagers standing with 5 bags.

"That is…um…We're very sorry for looking down on you and even insulting you. We're also very sorry for chasing you out last year. And um… Thank you for your help! Three of these bags are Jewels and the rest are clothes and other things for your entire guild. Please take them! Consider them your reward and our way of apology." The children took the bags, thanked the villagers and left.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Natsu looked up at the darkening sky.

"Guess I have no choice, huh?" Happy sat at the river bank with a stick with a string attached to it in his paws.

"I decided! I won't ever talk to Natsu anymore! I'll catch my own fish!"

"Oi!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Oh, that's a waste! What shall I do with all of these fishes?" Happy turned around to see Natsu carrying 3 big fishes and started drooling.

"Are you happy?"

"Aye, I'm Happy!" The two returned to the guild shortly after. Lucy smiled.

"Good thing they made up."

"_Mind your own business."_ Natsu's voice echoed in her head as her smile disappeared. _I wonder why he reacted that way…_

**Done! Within 4 hours! Ahh, time to relax! Anyway, please R&amp;R!**


	3. Bonds Never Die

**Hm…. Ok, so I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter since nothing particular happened regarding the Strauss siblings. So I actually decided to write about Phantom Lord and Fighting Festival Arc. (UPDATE: I rewrote this chapter cuz most of you were confused about the last part. So I got some friends to help out and this is what we came up with in the end. Enjoy!)**

Erza was hurt, Lucy was taken and the guild was destroyed. There was nothing else for them to lose hope about anymore. In the midst of their despair, they pleaded for help, for anything to give them even a little bit of hope about their situation. _Mira-nee… Help us… What else can we do now?_ Lisanna cried as she closed her eyes.

"_Losing hope already? That's not like you, Lisanna. But Lisanna, while you bunch may have lost hope, have those fighting in the castle lost hope?" _Mirajane's voice seemed to answer her. As if on cue, Natsu's shout echoed throughout the entire Magnolia. The crying guild members looked up.

"_See? If they haven't given up hope, how can you, fellow guild members, lose hope? Do your best to the very end, just like those in there are not giving up. And just like how I decided to risk everything and fight to protect you and Elfman to the bitter end. You can do it! I believe in our family. I believe in Fairy Tail."_ Lisanna's eyes widened as she heard her sister.

"_We never give up. We keep on fighting even if there's seemingly no hope. We fight together as one, as a family. To protect our family, we'd even willingly become the enemies of the entire world. That's what makes us Fairy Tail. And that's the Fairy Tail I believe in." _Lisanna wiped her tears away and stood up. The others looked up at her immediately. She turned to face them.

"Everyone! Fairy Tail never gives up! We'll fight to the end, just like Natsu and the others inside Phantom Lord are doing! Let's do our best!" The rest wiped their tears away as well and Cana chuckled.

"We just can't beat you, Lisanna…" They smiled at the comment as well.

"_Now, get up! Show me what Fairy Tail is all about! Let's show them what our family can do!"_ Their eyes widened as they looked up at Lisanna and saw a familiar girl behind her with a fierce determined look but a smile on her face. They smiled and nodded before standing up.

"Bring it on, Phantom Lord! Fairy Tail hasn't given up yet!" They shouted as they resumed their fight. Inside Phantom Lord, they had defeated everyone but Jose.

"_Give him a good beating or you'll be the one getting the beating, Natsu." _Natsu grinned.

"You bet!" Soon after defeating Phantom Lord, all of them celebrated their victory. But their celebration was short-lived as Laxus decided to fight the guild.

"Stop it! Freed! You've already beaten Cana and Elf-nii-chan is no longer able to fight anymore! What else do you want?" Lisanna shouted as she attempted to stop Freed from killing her only family left only to be shoved, hard, onto the ground.

"Stop it… Please…Stop it!" Lisanna shouted.

_**Flashback**_

"Stop it! Lisanna! Run!" Mirajane struggled to stand as The Beast swiped down at Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" At the last moment, she was pushed down and Mirajane got hit in her place.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna ran to her sister, Elfman finally gaining control of The Beast.

"Lisanna… Don't cry…" Mirajane lay on the ground, soulless eyes just staring blankly at the darkened sky.

"I'm not crying, Mira-nee. I'm smiling…" Lisanna knew her voice made it obvious that she wasn't telling the truth but Mirajane smiled gently anyway.

"I see… I've always…loved your smile… Take care of yourself…Elfman…and the guild…" Mirajane started glowing.

"Mira-nee! No! I don't want this! Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried out as she hugged Mirajane's floating body.

"Please don't leave me alone! Mira-nee! Please no! Mira-nee!" Lisanna wailed as the last of Mirajane's glowing body disappeared, sucked into Anima.

_**End of Flashback**_

The wind around Lisanna started to stir and Freed stopped attacking Elfman.

"What is this magic power? Lisanna? Did she ever had so much power?" He turned to see Lisanna wailing loudly, a large blue magic circle above her.

"Mira-nee!" A bright glow temporarily blinded everyone.

"Freed… I won't forgive you!" Lisanna yelled out.

"Take Over! Animal Soul: Cat!" Doing her Take Over, Lisanna proceeded to attack Freed repeatedly. _What speed! Even if each attack isn't deadly, a whole chain of it is! I have to get away!_

"Dark Ecriture: Wings!" Freed quickly flew away.

"Not so fast! Animal Soul: Harpy!" She quickly sped after him in the air and caught him. Freed struggled to break free as her talons dug into his shoulders. Lisanna slapped him with her large wings.

"Your wings aren't enough to hurt me!" Freed laughed as he stopped in midair.

"No, but this will be enough to bring you down! Animal Soul: Rabbit!" Lisanna turned into a large rabbit and slammed Freed down into the ground. Freed quickly got up and flew up into the sky, followed closely behind by Lisanna in her Animal Soul: Wings.

"Take this!" Freed turned to face Lisanna and threw a ball of darkness magic at her, sending her flying towards the water below.

"Animal Soul: Mermaid!" Just before hitting the water, Lisanna transformed into a mermaid and dove into the water. She continued to swim deeper into the water and turned around, swimming upwards with all her might. She burst out of the water and shot high up into the sky.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" She once again slashed Freed and used Animal Soul: Penguin to slam Freed down onto the ground.

"Freed!" Without giving him time to recover, Lisanna launched herself at Freed again in Cat form. All of a sudden, Lisanna seemed deadly, her eyes reflecting the evil intent to kill. _It's over…_ Freed closed his eyes as Lisanna drew nearer.

"_Lisanna."_ Lisanna froze, her sharp claws merely inches away from Freed's neck.

"What's wrong? Finish me off!" Freed shouted at her as Lisanna undid her Take Over.

"I don't want to. I promised Mira-nee I would take care of the guild. You're part of the guild too." Lisanna looked down as Cana and Elfman approached them carrying an unconscious Juvia.

"Hmph! Pity for the defeated? Save it!"

"Isn't this fight meaningless? We're members of the same guild, smiling together, crying together, fighting together, walking together."

"Stop it! Hurry up and finish me, Lisanna!" Lisanna took his hand in hers.

"See? If you just reach out your hand, someone will take it. When people realise how lonely it is to be alone, they will start to be kind." Lisanna smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"I… To be honest, I didn't want to do this… But Laxus…" Freed covered his eyes with his free hand as he gritted his teeth.

"I know. So after this fight's over, let's go home together." Tears made their way down his face as Freed cried. _I did the right thing, right, Mira-nee…_

**Man, this is a seriously short chapter. Someone help me for the next chapter. I need help. Anyways, please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (UPDATE: Nothing to say anymore. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm sure that with your help, I can become a better writer! And thank you to my friends who helped me plan this story!)**


	4. She's Back

**Well, among those who privately messaged me and those of my friends who read my story, majority wanted me to just skip straight to the Edolas Arc without quite a few details because Lisanna (Mirajane in the anime and manga) isn't included in them. So sorry if I'm lacking any details you wanted me to add, but I'm going to go along with the majority. But I want to be fair to the rest too, so if I'm lacking on any scenes you want to add, PM me or say it in the reviews and I'll add it in. **

"Lucy, are you bullying Natsu again?" Natsu was shocked at the voice. He turned around and saw a heartbreakingly familiar girl. It didn't look like the girl he knew but it was still the same eyes, same hair, same voice.

"M-Mirajane…" Wendy and Lucy were shocked at what Natsu just mumbled.

"That's the deceased Mirajane?" Wendy gasped.

"She looked nothing like the one in the picture." Lucy covered her mouth.

"There's no mistake! You're Mirajane, aren't you?" Edo-Mirajane sweatdropped.

"Yes, I am. Why?" She looked uncomfortable as Natsu stared at her.

"Mi-Mira-…" Both Happy and Natsu jumped up, about to pounce on her.

"Mirajane!"

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Edo-Lisanna dashed forward and kicked Natsu and Happy into a wall. (A/N: Edo-Lisanna is the opposite of Earthland Lisanna's personality, in a way resembling the old Earthland Mirajane in the anime.)

"L-Lisanna-san?!" Wendy and Lucy stared in shock at Edo-Lisanna's actions. She held them up by their shirt.

"What makes you think you can just touch my sister?" She glared at them, which went ignored by the two who were staring at Mirajane while crying.

"But-! But-! Mirajane is alive! She's standing right there!" Natsu and Happy pointed as Edo-Mirajane just looked confused. After things finally settled down, Natsu and the rest finally got a chance to explain to them that they are not from Edolas, but from a place called Earthland. Halfway through the explanation, Natsu heard a door slam but thought nothing of it. Later on, during the fight with the soldiers in the town, the soldiers suddenly ran away, leaving their weapons behind.

"We…won?" Gray asked uncertainly. Shouts, groans and moans of despair caught their attention as they turned to see everyone panicking, magic power flowing out from their weapons and the whole of Edolas. It wasn't long before Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel appeared, wrecking havoc in the town. Mystogan, revealed to be Edo-Jellal, then appeared and fought Natsu in a hand-to-hand combat, all the while shouting the three conditions that must be upheld by one who leaves Fairy Tail.

"Three! Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant. And you must never-!" Natsu shouted.

"Forget about your friends who loved you!" Unknown to the rest, a tear streamed down Edo-Mirajane's face. Soon enough, the reversed Anima began to suck the Earthland people and the Exceeds. As they bid farewell to Edolas, a bright flash signified the Anima closing up and they fell onto the ground in Earthland. With the Exceeds now living with them, they quickly cleared up all misunderstandings before they left to find the many eggs that were evacuated.

"What do we do now?"

"Nevermind about that! Where's Lily?" Gajeel shouted, causing Lily to appear from behind a bush. Gajeel was quick to accept Lily as his partner, just as Lily was equally quick to mention that he caught someone suspicious. He tugged at the rope and out of the bushes came Mirajane.

"Hold on! I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" Everyone except Gajeel stared in shock.

"Mirajane…" Erza said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Wait a moment! Does that mean that Edo-Mirajane somehow came with us?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Eh? What should we do?" Wendy panicked as well.

"What's up with this cat? Exceed, to be exact."

"Huh? You got a problem with my cat?" Gajeel was sent flying into the air in an instant, Mirajane somehow breaking free of the rope and flipping her hair.

"Hmph! Weak." She proceeded to remove the hairband used to tie her bangs and tried to smooth it down.

"That attitude…" Gray muttered but flinched as she turned to them.

"Huh? What's with this? A smaller Wendy and a weaker-looking Lucy, the two idiots and…tch, the tomato too." Mirajane looked away.

"Geh, the first sight I see had to be the clanky bastard." A vein popped in Erza's head.

"What did you say, you midriff baring bastard?!"

"That's right, bring it on!" They were about to fight when Lucy shouted.

"That's enough! What's going on here?" The two sighed and dropped their fighting stance.

"We all thought you died 2 years ago. How can you just suddenly revive?" Erza questioned.

"Are you stupid? I never died. 2 years ago…"

_**Flashback (Mirajane's POV)**_

"Please don't leave me alone! Mira-nee! Please no! Mira-nee!" After that, I woke up in an unfamiliar place. But there was a Fairy Tail guild too. So I walked in. I saw some familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces. Apparently, they thought I was their Mirajane, who, according to their reactions, I assumed died.

"Mira-nee! I'm so glad!"

"Nee-chan! Welcome back!"

"I'm back…" I decided to stay in Edolas and learn bit by bit about it. I soon got accustomed to staying there. Thinking back, maybe Anima was trying to accomplish something by sucking me up when their Mirajane died. Six days ago, Natsu and Happy appeared in the guild. I knew it was them, but I couldn't be sure.

_**Pause Flashback**_

"Why didn't you tell us then?!" Mirajane's glare shut him up.

"How could I? If I had left, the Elfman and Lisanna there have no one to look after them. So I decided to stay…"

_**Continue Flashback (Normal POV)**_

Mirajane ran out of the guild, tears making their way down her cheeks. _I knew it… It's the Natsu and Happy I know… No, I can't. I don't want to make Elfman and Lisanna sad again. That's why... I have to hold it back… I'm going to live on in Edolas!_

_**Continue Flashback (Mirajane's POV)**_

But…

"O-Oi! Mira! What's happening to your body?"

"N-no! Everyone, it's not what it looks like!" Lisanna grabbed my hand.

"It's ok. We knew, Mira-nee." Elfman pulled me closer to him.

"Sorry for not telling you that we realized, Nee-chan."

"You're a bit different, but within you, there's still the kind Mira-nee that we knew."

"Lisanna… Elfman…"

"Nee-chan, you shouldn't make your real younger sister and younger brother sad."

"He's right, Mira-nee. Go back to the world you came from. Give our regards to our Earthland counterparts." After that, they let me go. I reached out my hand towards them as my tears were pulled down by gravity. I saw Lisanna and Elfman breaking down and even though I wanted so much to go and comfort them, my body continued to flow up into Anima.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" I cried out one last time before I was completely sucked in and the Anima closed.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"It's about time to go, Lisanna." Lisanna knelt down before a grave, Elfman holding the umbrella for her. On the grave, the large letters 'Mirajane Strauss' was carved and below it, wrote 'beloved sister and caring friend to her family'.

"Just a little bit more, Elf-nii-chan. Just a little more." The sound of a puddle being splashed sounded out.

"You always said this too. All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever. Nee-chan will live on in our hearts forever."

"I know. But I can't help but feel that it's my fault Mira-nee died. If I had listened to her and just run…" Lisanna closed her eyes tightly, the tears falling to the ground.

"And what? Leave Nee-chan there to get hit instead? We went through this before, Lisanna. It was never your fault that Nee-chan died. Even back then, you just wanted to protect the two of us." Elfman placed a comforting hand on Lisanna's shoulder as she sobbed.

"I want to see Mira-nee…"

"Me too. But we have to live on, Lisanna. I'm sure Nee-chan would want us to do that too. To live and live the life that she wasn't able to live to the end." Lisanna nodded.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" The two flinched at the voice.

"Hey! Elfman! Lisanna!" They turned around as time seemed to slow down. Mirajane was running towards them, a large smile on her face. She came to a stop a few metres in front of them, catching her breath and taking in the sight of her long-lost siblings. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Lily just watched with a smile on their faces at the entrance of the graveyard. Elfman dropped the umbrella in shock while Lisanna got up, both not believing their eyes. Mirajane's smile widened as she ran the remaining distance to her siblings.

"No way…" They were forced to believe it when Mirajane pulled them into a warm embrace.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna was first to return the hug. Elfman wailed loudly before returning the hug as well.

"Nee-chan!" Mirajane smiled gently.

"I'm back." The three separated.

"Welcome back."

**And done! I was actually crying while typing this. To add on to the effect, I even played Mirajane's theme song in the background. T^T And I'm off to get tissues now. Hope you enjoyed this story and R&amp;R! I'll add an extra chapter to show the guild's reactions too, to end this story.**


	5. Home

**Well, last chappie, guys! Thanks for your patience! It's been fun writing this story, though I hit a block more times than I can count! **

A loud clank sounded as someone dropped their cup. Everyone had been their usual chaotic selves when the door opened and a person much deared by the guild appeared. Now, they were all staring at the doorway, not believing their eyes.

"M-Mirajane…" The girl stood there, dressed in newly bought clothes that were now drenched by the rain. Hands on her hips, she smirked at the looks on all of their faces.

"Jet. I told you so many times not to waste your food." She said, a frown quickly forming on her face. Jet snapped out of his shock and hurriedly gobbled up his food. Mirajane walked into the guild, brows furrowed, frown growing and veins popping. The air was suddenly filled with a deadly aura.

"Droy, pick that damn cup up. Reedus, you better clean up that mess on the floor. And why are the lights on on the stage when no one is using it?" As she continued to growl things out, everyone quickly set to work, obeying her.

"Scary…" Lucy sweatdropped. Natsu grinned.

"That's Mirajane to you!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"The torch always got beaten up by Mirajane in the past." Gray smirked.

"Oi! You got beaten up too, ice cube!"

"Don't-!" Erza started, but stopped. Gray and Natsu continued to fight, but froze abruptly when they heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Do you want to give Lucy a firsthand experience?" The two quickly shook their heads and acted like they were good friends.

"Same reaction as with Erza…" Lucy turned around to see Happy hiding behind Lisanna.

"M-Mirajane is scary…"

"Lucy, did something happen? I sense fear!" Loki suddenly appeared.

"Yo, Loki." Loki flinched and turned around like a robot, coming face-to-face with Mirajane. He turned as white as Aries' clothes and whipped around to face Lucy.

"I just remembered that I have something to do! See you, Lucy!" He rushed through his words and disappeared.

"So fast!" Lucy's eyes bulged out.

"What's going on here?" Makarov's loud voice full of authority put an abrupt end to the chaos.

"Master!" Mirajane smiled and waved. Makarov stared at her before his eyes softened and fill with tears.

"Is it really you, Mirajane?" Mirajane chuckled.

"Oi, oi, don't cry, Master. I'm supposed to be the one crying, you know." Makarov opened his arms and Mirajane froze. Then slowly, tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a sob before rushing into Makarov's open arms, holding him close to her body.

"Master!" The guild stared. It wasn't often that they see Mirajane cry. In fact, the last time they saw Mirajane cry like this was…

"_Master… Why do you worry about me so much? Why didn't the guild shun me? I'm not even human. I'm just a demon who shouldn't exist in this world."_

"The truth is, you've missed us just as much as we missed you, right, my child. You wanted your family." Mirajane only nodded as Makarov read her like an open book.

"Cry if you want. Let it all out. Don't hold them in anymore. Let us share some of your sorrow too." Mirajane nodded as tears flowed out freely.

"Mira-nee." Mirajane turned around and saw that the guild has tears glistening in their eyes.

"People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for so long." Lisanna smiled as Mirajane felt more tears stream down her face before she couldn't hold it in anymore and started wailing along with the rest of the guild. When Mirajane had calmed down enough, she turned to face the entire guild.

"Thanks. I love all of you." She gave them a teary smile. The guild grinned back at her.

"Mirajane, welcome home!" They cheered together. Mirajane wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I'm home."

**Finally, our last chappie! Honestly speaking, I haven't been motivated to do anything recently and I've been trying to figure out the reason why, but still, I managed to finish this which is pretty much an accomplishment. Sorry this took so damn long and thank you for sticking with me all this time! **


	6. She's Dead

**I know I said last chapter, but I recently had an idea to write the guild's reaction when they heard that the bully had died. So here we go! Enjoy!**

When Lisanna and Elfman awoke, they dreaded the news they would have to hear.

"Your sister is dead. I'm sorry. All we can do is to offer our condolences." With the news in mind, Lisanna and Elfman trudged back to the guild. The guild were their usual rowdy self when they returned.

"Oh, Lisanna, Elfman! Welcome back! How was the quest?" One of them joyfully waved at them. They just kept their heads down, not looking at anyone.

"What's wrong, Lisanna, Elfman? That Granny...Where's Mirajane?" Just the name alone brought tears into their eyes. The excitement in the guild died down quickly as everybody waited anxiously for the news. Lisanna clutched her shirt tightly.

"Mira-nee... Mira-nee is..." Lisanna closed her eyes tightly.

"Nee-chan is dead! I killed her!" Elfman wailed out loudly, earning them gasps from the entire guild.

"What do you mean? What do you mean by that, Elfman?" Erza asked.

"It's my fault Nee-chan is dead! If only I didn't try to Take Over the Beast, Nee-chan would still have been alive now! It's my fault!" Lisanna hugged Elfman, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault, Elf-Nii-Chan! It's not your fault! I should've ran when Mira-nee told me to! I'm at fault too!" Lisanna cried openly.

"Stop. It's not anyone's fault. But it is everyone's sorrow." Erza said. They looked up and saw tears streaming down Erza's face.

"I see... Mirajane is...no longer..." Behind her, the various guild members were all crying, some silently, some openly wailing.

"That Mirajane...won't be here to bully us anymore? No more teasing?" Natsu sobbed.

"No more! There will never be any more of that!" Gray wailed.

"Mirajane is like a mother! If she isn't around anymore..." Levy looked down.

"Why? Why, god damn it!" Cana cried.

"That Mirajane... she was such a big bully..." Macao choked on his words.

"But without her, Fairy Tail won't be as rowdy." Droy forced himself to chuckle before it quickly turned into a sob.

"Damn it! Who's going to scold me not to waste my food now?" Jet punched the table.

"Who's going to tell me to clean up the mess on the floor?" Reedus cried along.

"Who... Just who the hell will scold us now?" All the guild could do was cry with one another, sharing all of their sorrows.

"Mirajane... Wherever you are now, I hope you hold all our 3 values in your heart forever." Makarov murmured, Tears freely falling from his eyes.

"Never ever forget your friends who loved you so dearly."

**And we're done! So this would definitely be the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you very much!**


End file.
